Super Hawk Moth
by Anonymistress
Summary: (One-shot) Hawk Moth senses a disturbed soul in Paris... And finds an alternate version of himself? Or a past version? The answer isn't really clear, but they get along great.


{In an evil lair somewhere around the Agreste residence}

"No!" shouted an angry Hawk Moth, shaking his fist at his window. "I will get your miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir, one day!" The window in front of him slowly closed, and he let out a sigh, before sitting down on the floor. "Well, I guess I just have to wait for another one..." he muttered, feeling downcast.

{In another evil lair, identical to the one from before}

The window slowly opened, revealing a second Hawk Moth. "Ah... A villain who never gets the miraculous he so desires. Wait, hold on, that's me!" He frowned. "I can sense myself? Alternate version of me?" he shrugged, and put his hand out. A butterfly landed in it, and he covered it, focusing evil energy into the insect. "Fly away, my evil akuma, and evillize... Myself?" He shrugged again. He didn't really care.

{In evil lair #1}

A black butterfly wiggled through the tiny crack in the window and flew to Hawk Moth #1, and landed in his cane. The villain blushed, and a purple butterfly mask appeared over his face.

 _"Feeling tired of losing to those heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir? Try Hawk Moth's akumas!"_ cried out his own voice in his head.

Hawk Moth frowned, "what."

 _"Sorry, I just wanted to try something else. So, it appears there's two of us? Or I think I'm a future version of you? Anyway, I sensed your pain and decided to send an akuma. I haven't actually figured out a name for you yet, so... How about Gabriel Agreste?"_

"Absolutely not," muttered Hawk Moth #1. "If you're a future version of me, who's the last villain you akumatized?"

Hawk Moth #2 hesitated, _"Well, Ladybug and Chat Noir just beat my champion, the Evillustrator..."_

"Ah, yes, I remember him! One of my favorites, actually, his only flaw was that-"

 _"He was too focused on his crush,"_ answered the Hawk Moth. #2 _"Precisely, me. Wait, does this mean you're ahead of me, me?"_

Hawk Moth #1 chuckled, "well of course I am! My latest akuma was the Dark Owl, who-"

 _"NO SPOILERS! Please. I haven't seen season two yet,"_ pleaded Mawk Hoth #2. _"Anyway... I'm going to akumatize you so you can beat Ladybug and Chat Noir so we can fulfill our dreams!"_

"Wait, if you're the past me, how come I don't remember doing this as you?" asked Hawk Moth #1, frowning.

They both simultaneously shrugged. _"I mean, it doesn't really matter since it's a kid's show... Anyway, name, name, name... How about Super Hawk Moth?"_

Hawk Moth #1 shook his head, "That's a no-"

 _"Super Hawk Moth, I give you the power to... Um, crap, I need to think of something... Oh, I know, I'll give you the power to create akumas!"_ decided Hawk Moth #2.

The first one facepalmed. "That's what I already do, _imbecile._ "

 _"Oh, shit, you're right. Hmm... Power to create miraculous? That seems like it could be useful, I mean, you could create copies of Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous so you don't have to hurt any innocent people or anything!"_ suggested Hawk Moth #2.

Unfortunately, the lovely conversation was interrupted by a call on Hawk Moth #1's end.

"DAAAAAD! I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!" shouted Adrien from somewhere. "Where are you hiding?"

 _"Wait, is that your son? You have a son?"_ asked Hawk Moth #2, sounding jealous.

Hawk Moth #1 nodded, "of course I have a son. You don't?"

The sound of the smallest violin could be heard as Hawk Moth #2 spoke. _"I have no one... I am alone."_

"How about we forget the whole supervillain thing and you come have movie night at my place? suggested Hawk Moth #1.

The second villain shrugged, _"I don't see why not. I mean, I don't do anything but sit up here in this evil lair all day, waiting for someone to feel bad... And right now, you're the only person in Paris who's experiencing negative emotions! Movie night sounds awesome."_

"Wonderful. Meet me at 9." Hawk Moth #1 said, with a smile.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" screamed Adrien at the top of his lungs.

* * *

{In the Agreste Family Movie Theatre}

On the TV played Star Wars, the Empire Strikes back.

Between the two Gabriel Agrestes sat a bucket of popcorn. "Woah, this is way better than sitting up in that dusty old lair all day," said Hawk Moth, or rather, Gabriel Agreste #1.

The second one nodded. "Indeed! Who knew human interaction was what we needed all along?"

A soft voice spoke, "I did." It was Nooroo #1, sitting beside his respective Hawk Moth.

The door to the movie theatre suddenly opened. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the movies with Marinette, DaaaaaAAAAADS?" asked a sudden Adrien Agreste.

{The End}


End file.
